Mt. Erebus
"B-b-b-but, Mt. Erebus controls 65% of the Orion's power! a malfunction of that sze would c-c-cause a critical failure in the prim- oh! I see." Reed Wahl, seconds before activating The Device. Mt. Erebus is a volcano on Ross Island. It is a dormant shield volcano, and was the most viable source of heat and electricity in the area. History Originally, Orion would be powered by a large system of Heliostats and Hydroelectric power stations. However, Linus Wynter and Hugo Reyes were quick to point out that the Heliostats would only work for six months a year, and there were not enough water ledges for effective Hydroelectricity. The ideas were quickly abandoned, But the OWE tried to harness the power nonetheless, and funded Helios 1 and Posiedon Tower. whilst Wynter Power created a large facility for the use of electromagnetic turbines, This was shown to be still to small for the entire city. One day, Linus Wynter and John Forge were in a helicopter, and the latter noticed Mt. Erebus. He saw the large funnel of smoke billowing from the funnel. The volcano was thought to be extinct, but upon closer inspection, another vein had opened up, and the system had "reset itself". Markus Gauss and Linus Wynter were contracted to design a station. When Wynter asked if Wynter Power would be controling the facility, He said that the city needed some of its own pull. Reed Wahl was asked to monitor the facility as he had done in Iceland. He reluctantly agreed. Design The plant is comprised of three major lava pumps, four water injectors, and two huge turbines. The system can power the city at 70% effectiveness, But it can generate enough power to fuel Orion twice over. However, this would overwork the magma pumps, and cause a system failure Effectiveness. There are also a large number of Laboratories, and several Magme checkpoints. The OWE also saw the magma as a way to heat water, so after steam production the lava is then sent through water tanks, which provides extremley cheap hot water. The corporative government also allowed a waste dispostal company, Erebus Waste to operate on a nearby cone, where they threw waste into the magma, where it wa instantly incenerated. In 2034, a considerable amount of diamonds were found in the empty lava veins, and the OT set up a diamond mine. William Becket quoted that "Mt. Erebus. The Office of Water & Energy's biggest pay off.". Chinese War Mt. Erebus was a large target for the communist invaders between 2035 and 2039. They saw the inportance and use of the geothermal station as a way to "starve out" Orion, and power the Red Dragon Army. However, once the Kratos project was running, one of thei first three defensive zones was Mt. Erebus. Reed Wahl had a habit of locking himself and the station blueprints, and intelligence in his workshop. In 2037, the Red Elites managed to infiltrate the base and planted a virus into the mainframe. If it'd gone off, the station would've shut down and powered the Ross Island Cavern Base, where 1300 chinese troops were stationed. However, Reed Cut power to the mainframe room and set the administration terminal as his workshop one, and diverted the Erebus Waste Magma into the old lava veins that the troops had used to infiltrate the facility. The Cavern Base was soon discovered, and once intel had been hacked, the base was lava flooded. Revolution When the Purge occured in 2039, there were chinese soldiers in the base. they were defeated by a team of Orion Secuirty and three Kratos Units. However, the OAS soldiers fired everything at the units, and they were destroyed. Reed Wahl was arrested for harbouring "Forge Invaders" and subsequently released. The station was used in several propanganda posters, and became a symbol of the people. But in 2042, the OR contacted Reed with a proposition. To Win over as many Erebus workers as possible, and go on a station wide sit-in unitl Thicknesse allowed the Lockdown Vote. Category:Locations Category:OWE